¡Seremos padres!
by Mae Senpai
Summary: Es un día muy importante para Sebastian, y Grell tiene una gran sorpresa para darle, una sorpresa que realmente el demonio jamás se esperó. Sebastian x Grell/ Grell x Sebastian


¡Seremos padres!

~Sebastian x Grell/ Grell x Sebastian~

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

Resumen: Es un día muy importante para Sebastian, y Grell tiene una gran sorpresa para darle, una sorpresa que realmente el demonio jamás se esperó. **No mpreg.**

* * *

En una agradable y soleada mañana, un apuesto demonio ya se encontraba despierto, no es que hubiese necesitado dormir, pero después de ciertas _actividades_ realizadas la noche anterior, no sería nada extraño cerrar los ojos por un momento y dejarse llevar. A pesar de ya no ser el mayordomo de Ciel, aún conservaba la costumbre de levantarse temprano.

Actualmente no realizó ningún contrato después de devorar el alma de Ciel hace algunos meses ya, por el momento más comida era innecesaria, ya que ciertamente estaba más que satisfecho.

Junto con el término del contrato, se formalizó su relación con cierto pelirrojo afeminado, relación que llevaba bastante tiempo oculta ya, Grell al contrario de lo que se esperó antes resultó ser una magnífica compañía, además de excelente amante debió agregar. Ahora se encontraban viviendo juntos en una _pequeña_ mansión a las afueras de Londres, todo era perfecto, quizá demasiado para ser un demonio conviviendo con un dios de la muerte, una pareja extraña sin duda, pero para Sebastian no podía haber más felicidad que está, estar en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para su escandaloso y adorable pelirrojo.

Sacudió su cabello mientras intentaba decidir un buen acompañamiento para el té negro que había preparado. De pronto escucho el sonido de pisadas y algunas cosas caer en el segundo piso, no era de extrañar que Grell era algo torpe en las mañanas, sobre todo cuando en medio de la pasión de la noche anterior olvidaba por completo en donde dejó sus anteojos, ya que no veía prácticamente nada sin ellos, río suavemente al imaginar la escena, ya era algo completamente habitual que ocurriera, no había de que preocuparse.

Tal vez no debía preocuparse, pero ciertamente el shinigami se había tardado, por lo que decidió subir a la habitación a echar un vistazo.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue como el pelirrojo corrió a encerrarse en el baño, lo que era bastante sospechoso.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No pasa nada Sebas-chan, vuelve abajo, sabes que detesto que me veas así de desarreglada por las mañanas, pronto estaré hermosa para ti así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz, había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien.

-Para mí luces bien de cualquier forma-sonrió- ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

Luego de un silencio prolongado, respondió por fin.

-De acuerdo- salió de su escondite, tenía una mirada afilada y brillante, conocía perfectamente esa mirada. En su rostro se reflejaba aquella alegría mezclada con orgullo autosuficiente, dio unos pasos adelante y hablo.

-Quería darte esta noticia de otra forma Sebas-chan, pero te lo diré...- una pausa realmente exagerada tomo lugar en la habitación- ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste ¿no estás feliz?

-Pero es, bueno, es imposible, porque tú...

No se podía recuperar del shock, por más que lo intentaba explicar no tenía sentido, en todos los años que había vivido jamás había sabido de algún shinigami hombre que se embarazara, pero Grell no parecía mentirle.

-¿Cómo paso?

-Pues, cuando dos personas se aman, y hacen cosas... - la cara del shinigami era casi tan roja como su cabello ahora- además no importa cómo sea, siempre existe la posibilidad de formar familia Sebas-chan, cualquiera de nosotros podría haberlo hecho.

\- ¿Cualquiera?- su mente se puso en blanco al escuchar eso, recordó vagamente las veces en que cambiaron de lugar ¡¿Qué con eso?! Se maldijo mentalmente por no hablar sobre las "cualidades reproductivas de los shinigamis" cuando empezó a salir con Grell.

-¡Estás más pálido de lo normal Sebas-chan!- exclamó al ver como el rostro del demonio perdía todo su color a medida que pasaban los segundos.

-¡¿Sebas-chan?!

Después de unos minutos por fin recobró la compostura.

-Yo asumiré la responsabilidad- dijo con seriedad.

-¿De verdad lo harás?- pregunto suplicante.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hare! Es nuestro hijo, necesita un padre, no te abandonare solo por…

-Me alegra Sebas-chan- lo interrumpió- serás un gran papá, te lo aseguro- se veía feliz, una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro, una sonrisa que cambió drásticamente a una con una pizca de malicia- pero pensándolo bien serás su mami, ya que yo no pienso cuidar de él.

Sebastian lo miró extrañado mientras vería como Grell sacaba de quién sabe dónde una caja totalmente de rojo con un listón adornando la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Ábrelo.

No fue necesario esforzarse mucho, ya que era un nudo superficial, noto que no lo había hecho hace mucho, al abrirlo pudo ver por fin el contenido, aunque los pequeños maullidos yo lo habían confirmado, era un pequeño bebé gatito de brillante pelaje negro y ojos cobrizos.

-¿Ves? se parece mucho a ti, por eso tú serás su mami Sebas- río fuerte y maliciosamente mientras abrazaba a su demonio- Feliz cumpleaños...

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía, era un lindo gesto sin duda, pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo, había sido un truco demasiado bajo, incluso para un shinigami, aquellos minutos de incertidumbre, no se los deseaba a nadie.

-Gracias- sonrió aún algo confundido.

-No hay de qué querido mío- le giño un ojo, en un esfuerzo de mantenerse serio, ya que por el momento, ya lo único que podía hacer era reír.

❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤DEATH❤

Después de terminar el desayuno por fin el ambiente había regresado relativamente a la calma, salvo por algunas risas cuando la mente del pelirrojo atinaba a recordarle una y otra vez la épica cara que había puesto su amado demonio.

-¿Podrías dejarlo ya? Empieza a ser fastidioso, más de lo que eres normalmente.

-Te enamoraste de mí así Sebas-chan, no lo puedes cambiar.

-Debió haber sido un lapso de estupidez momentánea- sonrió- o porque solo quería coger- dijo mientras acariciaba a su nuevo "hijo", aquel pequeño felino había sido realmente el mejor regalo que le pudo dar.

-¡¿Queee?! ¡Exijo el divorcio ahora!- exclamo-¡Y quiero la custodia del niño!

Suspiro pesadamente, nunca cambiaria.

-Has roto mi corazón Sebas-chan…

-Esta vez casi me lo creo, si hubieras llorado tal vez hubiera sido más realista.

-Se supone que deberías consolarme y decirme cosas lindas- comento con un puchero mientras daba un sorbo a su té- Además no iba enserio, si así hubiese sido estarías rogando que te perdone.

Mantuvo el silencio, probablemente sería tal cual como lo Grell lo decía, pero luego lo mataría al saber que es una broma.

-Pero esta mañana, me sorprendiste Sebas-chan, por un segundo pensé que no te lo ibas a creer, es decir, es imposible.

-Ni creeré nada más desde ahora- comentó ya algo molesto.

-Por supuesto que me creerás, soy una brillante actriz después de todo- alardeo tontamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro- afirmo- aunque esa actriz prometerá no volver a hacerlo ¿verdad?

Grell río nervioso.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?

-Recibirás tu castigo- sus ojos brillaron mientras su mirada ya devoraba al shinigami en frente suyo, o el sería devorado, quién sabe.

-Me gusta la idea Sebas-chan. Pero, aún no he planeado tu fiesta ¿qué debería poner en el pastel?

-Por el momento, solo a ti...

No eran necesarias las palabras para saber qué es lo que ocurriría a continuación, un ardiente beso se desató entre ellos, y de espectador, el nuevo miembro de la familia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este one short fue escrito a las 2 de la mañana cuando estaba inspirada, y tenia tiempo. En verdad espero actualizar mi otro fanfic pronto, pero por el momento para amenizar la espera un fic mas tierno y feliz, algo a lo que en verdad no estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

No creo que sea la gran cosa, pero espero que a alguien le haya sacado una sonrisa.


End file.
